Every opposite and equal reaction of mine
by Darke Eco Freak
Summary: Inspired by the line "And who controls the would be king?", a brief introspection into Loki's thoughts on the line.


**DEF: Okay, so I have always loved Loki, Norse mythology and marvel alike, and have seen Avengers enough times to freak out my beta. This story inspired by one of Loki's lines in Avengers that created a rabid plot bunny although this isn't anymore than a drabble.**

_Vita: Now let it be known Darke Eco Freak owns no part of Avengers or Loki for that matter, thank God because then it would've been all about Loki's angst and even angstier Thorki make ups._

* * *

He was the liesmith, he wove half-truths of gold and lies of precious, precious silk with his oh so skillful silver tongue.

"And who controls the would be king?"

"I am a King! The rightful king of Asgard!"

And that throws off his brother because now he goes on to rant that there are no kings or kingdoms on Midgard, none that would interest a God. The blond fool doesn't notice that he has said nothing about his controllers, a lie of omission this time, one of his favorites, right next to the outright, blatant lies that no one can help but believe.

Of course, if asked straight out, he would rage and storm that no one could ever control he, a God! How dare they insinuate such disrespects upon him, do they think him a weak fool? And they would be right.

Freedom was a farce, a fool's dream, something he had never had, no matter what he might have thought.

He was the Allfather's pet Jotun, he was a bargaining chip should ever they need one, they had never loved him, the only one who could claim that right would be his children, and perhaps his adoptive brother. The very same brother who now fought the man of iron down amongst the trees, the very same brother who should be questioning why he was so hell bent on freedom.

He had never preached it before, he knew his limits although he always exceeded them, he was a prince and yet he preferred books over weapons, he was a man and yet he practiced magic, he was of the male species and he had birthed a foal. He was forever contradicting what he was supposed to be, and why shouldn't he?

His whole life had been a lie after all, perhaps that was why he became known as the God of Lies, the Trickster, he of the silver tongue, and after all that, he hadn't spotted one of the most obvious lies. When he had learnt of his Jotun heritage, he had felt betrayed, used, angry, vengeful but he had reined all that in and instead worked to manipulate the Aesir to his devices.

He had not wanted to be Thor's equal, he had wanted to be his superior, or at least accepted, and that was why he had fallen prey to the Chitari's promises. They had sworn he would be made a King, they had shown him power and magicks he had never perceived, and they had lied and used him. They had made him swear oaths without knowing of the full ramifications, they had tricked the Trickster and used tongues of gold to dazzle the silver.

They controlled him, but he had never done well under anyone's control. He would plot and devise a way to escape this, should he fail, which he would. Because for all his speeches and threats and assurances, he would fail, of course he would try his damnest to win, to destroy the heros but in the end he would fail.

He would fail because he used brute force, he was pushing against a rock, hoping that it would move so easily. He had become what his brother once was, a muscle driven fool.

He was the God of Mischief _**and**_ Lies, had he invaded the humans as he had wished, had he tricked and lied and deceived and played childish and dangerous pranks on them until they had reached the point of collapse, then he would have won. He would have targeted them one by one, attacking their mental shields, a jab here, a taunt there and they would begin to crack.

He would remind the solider that he was not of this time, that he was an ancient relic brought back to fight a war he most certainly hadn't signed up for. The solider who had left everything behind him in the past, his life, his love, even his country which had become but a shadow of its former self.

The man of iron, he relied on a machine to keep him alive, he relied on people who could just as easily turn on him to keep him alive. What happened if the machine gave out and the people turned on him? It wasn't all that unimaginable after all, he was Tony Stark, most people would stay by him for his money, others for his status and power. He'd always had socializing issues, had he not? Then again, what would you expect from a child whose father had never once said 'I love you', who had put his company above his son.

The woman, ah she would be fun to break. He would remind her that everyone she loved, she had killed either by her hand or by someone else's because of her. She loved and was betrayed, was loved and betrayed in turn, she would never find peace because she did not deserve it. She was meant to kill and kill and kill, until she was eventually killed herself, for love had no place in a killer's heart.

His brother, oh he might be a bit harder to take on, his foolish, hard headed brother who believed that all the world's problems could be solved by simply throwing his hammer at it or by doing what he thought best for an individual. He would take a different approach with his brother, he would rile him up, play on that famous fiery temper that could be seen in those sky blue eyes of his. He would use the mortal woman, Jane was it?, against him, taunt him with slurs of the past, remind him that he, Thor, was the favored son, while Loki was merely the black sheep of the family.

Last would come the monster, or more accurately, the man, he would throw insults, recall past events where many lives were lost. He would call forth the monster and then simply disappear, let the creature reek his havoc on the shattered heroes, let the monster do his dirty work for him.

He thought of all this while below his brother and the man of iron fought and that one phrase played in hisi mind over and over.

'_Who controls the would be king?'_

King he might have been, controlled he now was, doomed to fail was the plan he followed for he was a being of mischief and lies, the uncontrollable of the universe now controlled. The unstoppable force and immovable objects meet and everything blows up in your face.

'_Who controls the would be king?'_

"Why you do brother, everything I have ever done has been in reaction to you, why should this be any different?"

* * *

**DEF: As stated previously, this is a drabble and this can be seen by the rambling path this took as I wrote. Please forgive me and I hope the end explains the title, if not, PM me I'll explain. xp**

_Vita: Right, because you don't have finals in a week's time -_-. Any way, if you liked it, leave a review, if you didn't leave a flame, if you have no opinion leave a review saying 'Was okay'. _


End file.
